1. Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless charging, and more specifically to devices, systems, and methods related to portable wireless charging systems.
2. Background
Typically, each powered device such as a wireless electronic device requires its own wired charger and power source, which is usually an alternating current (AC) power outlet. Such a wired configuration becomes unwieldy when many devices need charging.
Approaches are being developed that use over-the-air or wireless power transmission between a transmitter and a receiver coupled to the electronic device to be charged. The receive antenna collects the radiated power and rectifies it into usable power for powering the device or charging the battery of the device.
Wireless energy transmission may be based on coupling between a transmit antenna, a receive antenna and a rectifying circuit embedded in the host electronic device to be powered or charged. Shortcomings are realized when the transmit antenna is integrated into a substantially stationary infrastructure or are of a substantial nature creating portability issues. Furthermore, collocation of the AC power source with wireless electronic device's user-interaction area about the transmit antenna, creates an unnecessary safety concern. Therefore, there is a need to provide a wireless charging arrangement that accommodates flexible placement of a transmitter in a wireless powering and charging system.